Heures sup'
by jimiilolita
Summary: Un colonel qui fait des heures sup contre son gré, un Fullmetal qui vient le déranger, dehors il pleut, et le téléphone est coupé... première et surement dernière fic sur fma , avec un câlin innocent si ça existe .
1. Chapter 1

Base : Full Metal Alchimist

Genre : OS yaoi &lemon PWP entièrement assumé ! (on est fier de pas savoir écrire d'histoire !) Viol ? Les avis sont partagés Jimi dit que oui, Loli que non : qu'en pensez-vous ?

Pairing : RoyxEd

Disclaimer : D'accord, d'accord, c'est Hiromu Arakawa qui les a créé, mais sans nous ils prendraient jamais leur pied, ça vaut bien une petite récompense quand même !

Note : c'était notre toute première fanfic ! Alors forcément, on se lâchait pas encore beaucoup, on osait pas dire le fond des choses, alors y'a des sous-entendus grivois tous les dix mots, donc, pour les frustrés du délire, reportez-vous aux notes. (y'en a beaucoup, mais on voulait préserver le texte original). Vu que c'est une oeuvre de jeunesse, soyez indulgents dans vos reviews (autrement dit : please, review)

**Heures sup'**

Le colonel Mustang se frappa le front, affichant une mimique faussement désolée.

- Lieutenant ! J'avais complètement oublié ces dossiers !

Les dits dossiers étant en réalité, soigneusement planqués au plus profond d'un placard du bureau du colonel. Dossiers qu'il était sensé remplir et compléter par une annexe personnelle « pour avant hier sans faute » lui avait rappelé le lieutenant Hawkeye avec un regard meurtrier.

- En plus je ne sais vraiment pas où j'ai pu les ranger.

Soupira Mustang, plus faux jeton que jamais, en détournant son regard du placard en question.

- ...d'ailleurs, ce soir, c'est bien trop tard pour s'atteler à une telle tâche sérieusement.

Tout en continuant de sourire hypocritement, le militaire évaluait ses chances d'atteindre la porte de son bureau avant que sa subordonnée ne le rattrape. Se souvenant que le lieutenant était spécialiste du tir sur cible mobile, il abandonna prudemment l'idée d'une fuite par les moyens traditionnels et s'approcha le plus discrètement possible de sa fenêtre ouverte. Mentalement, tout en essayant de se soustraire au regard accusateur et furibond de la jeune femme, il calcula à nouveau.

_Deux étages, mouais... remarque, si je me retrouve à l'hôpital, j'échapperais à toute cette paperasserie. _

Un vague sourire de contentement passa sur ses lèvres, avant de voir l'air sévère de Hawkeye.

_Non, elle me ferait travailler même à l'agonie. _

Il opta pour un compromis.

- Vous n'allez pas lâcher le morceau ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête négativement.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne sais plus où ils sont !

Cria Mustang en jetant un regard désespéré au placard. (1)

- Et ne plus, j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir !

S'il avait cherché à l'amadouer, c'était râpé (2). Hawkeye prit un air chagriné.

- Il faut vraiment vous surveiller.

Le colonel fut prit d'un regret fugace à l'idée de causer autant de soucis à sa subordonnée.

_Et, mais c'est quoi cette nouvelle technique de culpabilisation ! C'est sournois ! _

Il finit par s'asseoir, résigné.

- Bon, je vais aller... chercher... essayer de trouver... m'y mettre...

Comme la jeune femme ne bougeait pas, il s'efforça de prendre un ton autoritaire.

- Je vais travailler, Lieutenant, merci. Vous pouvez disposer.

- Les dossiers.

- Oui, je vais les chercher.

Un haussement de sourcil dubitatif reçu cette affirmation. N'y tenant plus de l'insistance du lieutenant, Mustang se leva et alla sortir les dossiers de leur placard fermé à clef.

- Voilà, vous êtes contente comme ça ?

- J'obéis aux ordres, colonel Mustang. Bonne nuit, je vérifierais demain que tout est fait.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Le colonel lorgnait d'un oeil plein de haine la pile qui ornait maintenant son bureau. Combien de page pouvait-il y avoir ? Deux cent, trois cent ? C'était toujours plus que sa capacité de concentration lui permettait de traiter. Il prit la première page entre ses doigts, comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose sale et malodorante.

« Initiateur de l'enquête : Cap. Cockspur » lut-il.

_Celui-là, si je mets la main dessus !_

Il pensa au rendez-vous qu'il ratait. Une petite serveuse, pas trop mal foutue. En plus, c'était la période de relâche dans son service, tout le monde était de permission, sauf les gardes. Mustang se consola en se disant que, lui au moins, il n'avait pas à veiller dehors sous la pluie comme eux.

D'ailleurs, remarqua-t-il en se rapprochant de la fenêtre, la pluie redoublait d'intensité.

_Temps pourri pour une nuit pourrie. _

C'était bien parti.

Tout à coup, quelque chose attira son attention dans la cour de la caserne. Un des soldats était sorti de la guérite et semblait parler à quelqu'un derrière la grille.

_Tiens, un peu de distraction. _

Se dit le colonel, ses yeux d'onyx brillant subitement d'un éclat nouveau, car, à l'exception du lieutenant Hawkeye, il prenait un malin plaisir à enquiquiner tous les personnels de sa base.

_Ça fera toujours passer le goût des dossiers. _

Un étonnement soudain se peignit sur son visage.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui, je l'avais envoyé à l'autre bout du pays ? _

Puis un large sourire sardonique fendit son visage.

_Il a l'air en pétard, ça va être du gâteau. Merci, Ô dieux qui avez pris ma détresse en pitié et m'avez envoyé mon passe temps favori en pâture. _

Après cette prière muette, le colonel se rassit et fit mine d'être plongé dans son travail, sachant que son visiteur finirait bien par aboutir dans son bureau. Et cela ne manquât pas. La porte vola sous un violent coup de pied.

- Bordel y'a personne dans cette base ?

Mustang n'esquissa pas un geste, toujours « plongé » dans son dossier.

- HO ! COLONEL, J'VOUS PARLE !

Le colonel fit mine de seulement s'apercevoir de sa présence et lança innocemment.

- Tiens ! Fullmetal ! Heureusement que tu cries fort. Tu as peur qu'on ne te remarque pas ?

- QUI EST-CE QUE VOUS TRAITEZ DE NABOT MINUSCULE ?

Mustang jubila intérieurement, en laissant l'autre alchimiste se perdre en imprécations. Si adorablement prévisible. (3)

Il demanda, sans lever les yeux de ses papiers, d'un ton désintéressé :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- J'ai besoin de joindre Rizembull au plus vite !

Cette fois, il leva la tête, étonné.

- Qu'est-ce... ?

Il détailla son visiteur. Un blondinet trop petit pour son âge, trempé jusqu'aux os, ardant sur lui un regard doré et très énervé. Puis Mustang remarqua que la manche droite du manteau rouge tombait mollement le long de son corps, comme vide.

- Tu as perdu quelque chose, Fullmetal ? ironisa-t-il.

- Je me passerais bien de vos sarcasmes. Je suis trempa, fatigué, et.. heu... pas au mieux de ma forme (4), alors trouvez-moi un moyen de joindre Winry au plus vite, ou je jure de vous rendre la vie invivable jusqu'à la fin de vos jours !

- Si tu le prends comme ça. Y'a le téléphone en ville. Fit Mustang en retournant à la première page de son dossier.

- Toutes les lignes sont HS à cause de l'orage.

Mustang tiqua.

Mauvais, ça.

- Bon, je suppose que nos lignes sécurisées doivent être protégées.

Maugréa-t-il en tendant l'appareil au jeune garçon.

Au bout de trois tentatives infructueuses qui déclenchèrent des ricanements narquois de la part du colonel, Ed reposa rageusement le poste sur le bureau de son supérieur.

- Bon, et maintenant ? demanda celui-ce avec impatience.

- Ben, je vais attendre qu'ils rétablissent la ligne.

- Et tu comptes attendre dans mon bureau ?

- Pourquoi, vous avez mieux ?

Mustang marmonna. Décidément, ce gamin était devenu bien insolent loin de ses supérieurs. Il faudrait rapidement le remettre au pas. Il jubila intérieurement à l'idée du petit blond subissant un stage disciplinaire au QG Nord, réputé impitoyable. Puis, il reprit, voyant le Fullmetal le fixer avec ironie, bien conscient qu'il ne devait pas se laisser aller à sourire béatement devant ce garçon en particulier.

- Je voulais dire : tu vas rester là, à pourrir mon parquet ?

Ed prit alors conscience que toute la pluie qui l'avait trempé s'égouttait gentiment sur le sol immaculé du bureau. Il en fut un peu gêné.

- Hm. Je vais aller me sécher dans les vestiaires.

- Et salir tout l'étage ? Y'a une salle de bain attenante à mon bureau (5).

Indiqua nonchalamment l'homme en se carrant dans son fauteuil. Il m'arrive de passer la nuit ici, à travailler. Répondit-il au coup d'œil interrogatif du garçon.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Ed, tout en se frottant vigoureusement (6) avec une serviette sèche s'étonnait de l'attitude conciliante de son supérieur. Ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Cependant, se dit le garçon, passer la nuit seul au bureau, même pour faire semblant de travailler, ça doit lui porter sur les nerfs, il doit apprécier d'avoir un peu de compagnie, même si c'est la mienne. C'est sûrement le lieutenant qui le force à rester. Hin, hin, hin ! Ricana-t-il avec un soupçon de compassion pour le colonel en imaginant l'expression glaciale de Riza Hawkeye.

Puis revenant à sa situation, il lança nerveusement à travers la porte :

- Vous n'auriez pas des vêtements secs à me prêter ?

Mustang effleura l'idée de répondre par la négative, juste pour le faire enrager. Puis, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se ravisa.

- Mouais, je vais voir.

Tout en farfouillant dans un placard, il posa la question qui le démangeait depuis le début.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ton bras, alors ?

C'est vrai, même un nabot somme Ed était assez fort pour ne pas se faire arracher son automail comme ça. Alors que s'était-il passé ?

- Je l'ai laissé à l'hôtel avec Al, la pluie ne vaut rien pour le métal.

Sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien comme, ça, Mustang ouvrit la porte de la salle d'eau en grand, bien décidé à lui tirer les vers du nez. Ce faisant, il découvrit un Edward nu comme au jour de sa naissance en train de sécher ses cheveux, face au miroir (7). Le dit Edward sursauta violemment.

- Eh ! Vous pouvez pas frapper !

Cria-t-il, outré, en abaissant sa serviette pour se cacher, trop tard.

- Je suis encore dans mon bureau, non ?

Rétorqua Mustang, que l'embarra d'Ed amusait au plus haut point.

- Et puis, il fallait que je vérifie.

- Quoi ?

- La taille (8). Je ne sais pas si j'ai des vêtements assez petits pour toi. Répondit le colonel, l'air faussement ennuyé.

A cela, le garçon riposta par une salve d'insultes où Mustang compris les mots « salaud », « nabot », « tuer », « crever », pèle-mêle. Il sourit alors que Ed tentant de l'engueuler tout en préservant sa pudeur.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, tiens, enfile ça.

Il lui tendit un vieux pantalon d'uniforme délavé (9).

Quand Ed sortit finalement de la salle de bain, Mustang réprima à grand peine un fou rire. Le blondinet nageait littéralement dans le pantalon bleu, et fit mine d'ignorer son supérieur en changeant habilement de sujet.

- Dans combien de temps vous pensez la liaison sera rétablie ? (10)

- Impossible à dire. Ton bras te manque tant que ça ?

S'enquit le colonel que l'incroyable faculté d'Ed à maîtriser ses automails au point souvent d'en oublier l'existence, fascinait.

- Ha oui ! J'ai l'impression d'être plus léger !

Mustang s'apprêtait à sortir une remarque cinglante sur le ratio poids/taille du garçon, quand il réalisa que, en effet, Ed avait l'air plus frêle sans on bras métallique. Pourtant, il devait bien admettre que son subordonné était largement plus musclé que le moyenne des garçons de seize ans. Ses épaules et son torse aux muscles saillants contrastaient violemment avec son visage à peine sorti de l'enfance. Il pourrait presque être mignon, se dit Roy, s'il n'avait pas toujours cet air buté.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Mustang s'aperçut alors qu'il fixait Ed d'une manière fort peu réglementaire.

Il tourna la tête pour dissimuler sa gêne, formulant de vagues explications.

- Enfin, reprit le garçon, comme si de rien n'était, sans ce bras, je me sens vraiment trop vulnérable. En plus, je ne peux plue faire d'alchimie. Alors, ce n'est pas prudent de rester seul dans ce cas. Au moins ici, je suis à peu près certain de ne rien risquer.

- Compte pas sur moi pour jouer à la nounou.

Ironisa Mustang.

Edward rosi en réalisant à quel point le colonel avait mal interprété ce qu'il venait de dire. Et à quel point c'était gênant d'avoir l'air de quémander une protection.

- J'ai pas besoin de vous de toute façon !

- De moi, non, mais de mes anciens pantalons d'uniforme, oui ! Je te trouve bien impudent, Fullmetal.

- Je vous ai pas demandé d'être gentil avec moi !

Edward se gifla mentalement, en prenant une folie teinte rosée, de toute manière, impossible que cet enfoiré de colonel ait pu comprendre le même sous-entendu que lui. (11)

L'expression pensive de celui-ci ne le montrait pas, mais au mot « gentil », Mustang avait eu exactement la même image fugace et perverse, mais ne s'en formalisait pas le moins du monde. Il décida de se reprendre et vite.

- Fous pas le bordel.

Et il se leva et s'enferma à double tour dans la salle de bain, arborant l'air le plus naturel du monde, alors qu'il se sentait en réalité, dangereusement excité par le tour que prenait leur conversation. Les mots « profiter de la situation » s'étant faufilés depuis une région de ses pensées restée jusqu'à là parfaitement ignorée.

Il se trempa la tête dans l'eau froide (12), et, dans le miroir, il fixa les yeux noirs étrangement brillants qui s'y reflétaient.

_Edward Elric est un nabot et je le déteste. Edward Elric est un nabot et je le déteste. Edward Elric est un nabot et je le déteste._

Après s'être répété cette ritournelle une bonne vingtaine de fois, il se sentait beaucoup mieux, près à énerver de plus belle le Fullmetal.

_J'adore quand il s'énerve, il est si mignon ! _

_Minute : c'est moi qui viens de penser ça ? _

A peine se giflait-il intérieurement en sortant de la salle de bain, qu'un curieux spectacle s'offrit à lui. Ed, toujours torse nu (13), au milieu du bureau, tentait sans succès de nouer ses cheveux blonds, dans une pose si gracieuse que le colonel senti le rouge lui monter aux joues.

_Il fait chaud d'un coup, je vais ouvrir la fenêtre. _

Mais au lieu de la fenêtre visée, c'est vers le Fullmetal que ses pas le menèrent. Et ses mains s'y mirent aussi, lui saisissant les cheveux.

- Besoin d'aide ?

- Grn...

Marmonna le garçon pour toute réponse.

Heureusement qu'il est buté et borné, se dit Roy, plus que pas rassuré. Ça en fait au moins un de nous deux qui garde la tête froide.

Mais, de toute évidence, les tresses n'étaient pas à proprement parler la spécialité du militaire, et donc, il s'acharnait inutilement depuis dix bonnes minutes sur les fins et soyeux cheveux blonds, sans parvenir à rien faire.

- Vous y arrivez ?

Ed se surpris lui-même. Ce qu'il aurait dû dire ressemblait plus à « magnez-vous le train, bordel », mais quelque chose dans l'attitude du colonel le rendait inhabituellement (14) docile.

A vrai dire, il trouvait plutôt agréable le contact des mains chaudes de son supérieur dans ses cheveux, il trouvait cela un peu... troublant.

_Mais enfin, c'est le colonel Mustang ! Y'a pas de problème ! _

Se disait-il en se crispant un peu plus.

- J'ai jamais fait ce genre de truc avant.

Grogna le colonel pour qui faire une tresse était passé au deuxième plan tant il prenait plaisir à lisser la crinière blonde d'Edward.

Il se surpris à s'imaginer y fourrer son visage pour humer l'odeur du garçon et baissa instinctivement la tête. Une goutte d'eau perla au bout d'une mèche de ses cheveux pour venir s'écraser dans le creux de l'épaule d'Edward et glisser lentement le long de sa clavicule.

- C'est froid !

protesta le garçon avec un frisson.

Comme par réflexe, Roy essuya la gouttelette du bout des doigts, s'attardant plus que de raison sur la peau du garçon. Celui-ci, fort embarrassé, et remerciant le ciel de porter un pantalon trop large pour lui, eut un rire nerveux.

- Dites, c'est finit ces caresses ?

Roy eut un rire muet.

- Je suis bien plus doué pour ça que pour faire des nattes.

Edward, commença à paniquer légèrement, comprenant tout ce qu'il y avait d'inhabituel dans le ton de cette réponse, mais il ne fit pas un geste.

- Heu... c'est pas grave, vous n'avez qu'à juste les attacher ensembles. (15)

Roy tira un pue plus fort sur une des mèches, ce qui eu pour effet d'arracher un gémissement à Edward.

_Charmant. _

- Je t'ai fait mal.

- Ça vous amuse, peut-être ?

Mustang se pencha pour pouvoir susurrer à son oreille.

- Enormément.

Ed prit d'un coup exactement la même couleur que son manteau qui séchait dans la sale de bain.

- Tu n'aimes pas que je te tripote les cheveux ?

Seul un grognement approbateur lui répondit.

Roy fit taire une vague de répulsion quelque part en lui et se pencha dans la nuque de son alchimiste préféré.

- Je me débrouille pourtant bien mieux dans un tout autre genre de domaine. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, je sais être _gentil._ Tu n'es pas curieux, Fullmetal ou alors tu as perdu ta langue ?

Tout en parlant, il glissa sa main sur la cuisse d'Edward, prouvant par les actes ce dont il se vantait si souvent, et commença à aller et venir langoureusement sur ses cuisses.

Il esquissa un sourire carnassier.

- Alors, as-tu perdu ta langue ?

Et comme le blond était encore trop choqué pour répondre, Mustang décidé d'aller chercher sa réponse tout seul. Il saisit le garçon par le menton, s'appropriant ses lèvres sensuellement. Il n'eut pas le temps de quémander l'accès à la bouche d'Ed, celui-ci se reprit tant bien que mal. Il agrippa le col du colonel, repoussant le baiser en tremblotant.

- Je... je crois que je vais retourner à l'hôtel.

Mustang eu un sourire vicieux.

- Tu vas rater ta communication avec Rizemboll.

- Je repasserai.

- Il pleut encore.

- Me sècherai à l'hôtel.

- Je croyais que tu avais besoin d'une nounou ?

Devant l'expression complètement choquée d'Ed, Mustang se dit que, décidément, son subordonné n'était pas très large d'esprit. (16)

Il s'avança, bien décidé à jouer avec son Fullmetal, le piégeant entre lui et son bureau.

- Vous... vous...

- Je ?

- Vous êtes un pervers !

- Tu en doutais ?

Devant le silence ébahi du garçon, Mustang se prit au jeu. Sans trop se rendre compte que cela devenait bien plus qu'un jeu. Il se pencha à nouveau pour lui souffler à l'oreille.

- De toute façon, tu ne peux rien faire.

Ed réalisa avec horreur que, effectivement, il aurait été bien en mal de se défendre, sans son bras, et donc, sans alchimie.

A cours d'arguments, il murmura, écarlate.

- Qu'est-ce vous comptez faire ?

Le colonel réprima un fou rire. Bon, d'accord, il n'avait pas, à proprement parler l'habitude de s'en prendre à un homme, mais après tout, cela ne devait pas être si compliqué.

- T'as qu'à imaginer que tu es de l'autre côté.

- Mais j'ai jamais fait ça, moi !

Il vit avec terreur un rictus joyeux se dessiner sur les lèvres de son supérieur. De toute évidence, Mustang faisait partie de cette catégorie de personne qui considère qu'un puceau est un territoire à conquérir. (17)

- Dois-je comprendre que tu n'es pas contre ?

Ed se mordit la langue.

Depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait toujours adoré faire des bêtises (18), faire ce qui était justement interdit. Mais était-ce vraiment pour cela que cette situation l'excitait malgré tout ?

- Vous allez me violer, là, dans votre bureau ?

- Pourquoi, tu préfères l'hôtel ?

Ed ne put s'empêcher de se renfrogner sous l'expression ironique de son supérieur.

- De toute façon j'vois pas la différence, vous êtes toujours aussi chiant !

- Je te retourne le compliment.

Ed allait bientôt se résigner. Par curiosité. L'idée que lui et Mustang puissent faire quoique ce soit (son imagination étant assez pauvre en la matière) le dégoûtait au plus haut point. D'accord, il ne voulait pas rester puceau jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, mais de là à se faire passer dessus par le premier venu !

D'ailleurs, à propos du premier venu en question...

- Mais vous êtes homo !

- Ça va pas ! C'est juste que tu aguiches trop pour me laisser de marbre.

_Evidemment, présenté comme ça. _

Pensa le jeune alchimiste.

Il observa Roy qui commençait à ôter sa chemise.

_Il est plutôt musclé. Bien foutu. Pas étonnant qu'il se tape toutes les filles des environs. _

Ed n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir trouver Roy Mustang sexy. Pourtant c'est ce qu'il se passait.

- Mais si on nous voyait !

Mustang soupira.

- Tu es bête ou tu le fais exprès ? T'as vu l'heure qu'il est, y'a plus que nous à faire des heures sup' ici.

- Vu à quoi vous les occuper, vos heures sup !

Mustang décida subitement qu'il en avait marre de discuter avec ce nabot, et que c'était bien la première fois qu'il devait convaincre quelqu'un de coucher avec lui.

Il colla soudainement ses lèvres à celles du garçon, qui commença immédiatement à le repousser. Mais la poigne du colonel fut plus forte, et finalement, Ed se laissa faire, ouvrant la voie à la langue de Mustang, qui ne se fit pas prier pour visiter tous les coins et recoins de sa bouche. Quand il se retira, il faisait face à une bouille stupéfaite, et deux yeux écarquillés et incrédules.

- C'est bon en plus !

Roy ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et recommença son exploration buccale, s'accompagnant cette fois de ses mains, l'une caressant les cheveux blonds, l'autre pétrissant les fesses du jeune alchimiste.

Edward finit par le repousser avec violence.

- Ça suffit, non ? Vous avez eu ce que vous voulez !

Roy eut une moue embêtée face à l'idiotie du garçon.

- Pour une fois que je nous trouve une activité plus excitante que de nous chamailler, tu pourrais y mettre un peu du tien ! En plus, si tu considère que je peux me satisfaire de ces misérables petites papouilles, tu te méprends lourdement.

Et il repoussa le garçon jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se trouve acculé contre la table.

Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre lorsqu'il sentit le corps déjà presque nu de Mustang contre lui. Il gémit.

- Vous n'allez pas me faire mal ?

Roy s'interrompit dans son entreprise de retirer son pantalon, et sourit, pour une fois pas du tout ironiquement.

- J'ai dit que je serai gentil.

Il força Ed à s'allonger sur le bureau (19), les jambes pendant dans le vide. Il fit glisser le pantalon trop large du garçon, tout en posant un genou à côté de lui, de manière à le dominer entièrement. Laissant le pantalon tomber sur le sol, il esquissa un sourire moqueur.

- Et tu voulais me faire croire que tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Ed ferma les yeux, honteux de se savoir si bien réagir aux caresses du colonel.

- T'as pas de caleçon, Edward ?

- Il était aussi trempé.

Balbutia le garçon, qui était beaucoup plus attentif aux mains de Mustang qui se promenaient aux alentours de son entrejambe.

Comme Roy cherchait à nouveau ses lèvres, Ed rejeta la tête en arrière. Il hoqueta de surprise en sentant la bouche du colonel se poser dans son cou et se mettre à le suçoter avec délectation.

- Faites pas ça là !

- Comme tu veux, alors je vais le faire ailleurs.

Et avant qu'Ed ait pu ouvrir les yeux, Mustang l'avait pris en bouche, écartant ses cuisses frémissantes. Les gémissements de plaisir que poussa alors Edward furent pris sans hésitation comme une invitation à continuer, ce que fit Roy. Imprimant un mouvement de va et vient à sa bouche, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sentant le jeune alchimiste accompagner le mouvement de ses hanches.

Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais Ed connaissait une réelle explosion de sensations extatiques en lui. Jamais il ne pensait pouvoir jouir à cause de Roy Mustang.

C'est pourtant ce qui arriva, au bout de quelques minutes. Il accentua le contact humide et chaud avec la bouche de Roy, et se cambra de plus belle, tous ses muscles tendus à l'extrême.

Puis, sans pouvoir tenir plus, il se laissa se répandre dans la bouche du colonel, faisant trembler la table (20) de ses coups de rein effrénés.

Puis une intense satisfaction monta en lui, irradiant de son bas-ventre.

Il attendit que Roy le libère pour se redresser, bien décidé à mettre les bouts le plus vite possible.

Mais lorsqu'il chercha à s'appuyer sur sa main droite, il ne rencontra que le vide et s'écroula sur Mustang, toujours en équilibre au bord du bureau (21). Ils se retrouvèrent étroitement enlacés (22), écroulés sur le parquet, complètement coincés.

Ed remarque une tache blanche qui dégoulinait sur la joue du colonel et qu'il suivit des yeux depuis les lèvres rougies jusqu'à la ligne de la jugulaire où elle s'arrêta de couler, comme pétrifiée (23). Il finit par porter un doigt dessus, frôlant la surface visqueuse avec une moue indéfinissable.

Sautant sur l'occasion, Mustang saisit la main du garçon, et imbiba ses doigts de salive, sans quitter les prunelles dorées du regard.

Ed sursauta juste un peu, sans comprendre, attendant, curieux de voir à quoi cela rimait.

Il comprit en étouffant un cri de douleur quand ses deux doigts lui revinrent d'une manière inattendue (24).

- Vous aviez dit que ça ferait pas mal !

- Petite nature.

Car, en effet, cela n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'il subit après que Mustang l'ait fait se mettre à quatre pattes devant lui pour le pénétrer.

Il se rappellerait encore de cette nuit là comme de la seule fois où il avait crié sur Mustang autrement que pour l'engueuler.

C'était aussi la seule fois où il avait sincèrement adoré être à genoux devant Mustang.

La seule fois où Mustang lui avait vraiment fait du bien.

Même si après il avait eu du mal, à s'asseoir.

**FIN (provisoire)**

**Post Lude**

- Alors dis-moi, maintenant, Fullmetal, qu'est-il arrivé à ton bras ?

- Jamais !

- Je vais devoir insister alors ?

- OUI !

- Ferme les yeux...

**Fin (toujours aussi provisoire)**

o

o

o

_D'accord, c'est court et y'a pas de détails, mais on était jeunes en écrivant ça ! Jeunes et innocents… et donc les notes c'est ce à quoi on a pensé en relisant le texte, y'a quelques semaines… et encore, on a laissé que le plus soft !! _

1 : du genre : placard, fait disparaître ces cons de dossiers ! Shazam !

2 : comme disent les carottes.

3 : non, c'est pas OOC, je suis sûr qu'il l'a déjà pensé !

4 : ami euphémisme, bonsoir ! Et toi, comment tu vas ? Ho, pas au mieux de ma forme, j'ai juste perdu mon bras droit !

5 : c'est comme la pluie : la salle de bain est hyper pratique pour faire un ptit lemon.

6 : BAVE !!

7 : BAAAVEUH !!

LOLI : Au fait, question à dix balles : comment on se sèche les cheveux avec une seule main ? JIMI : Mais... heu... ? fais pas chier Lolita !

8 : hem ! La taille ? La taille du nabot, bande de pervers !

9 : comme par hasard, il a pas le moindre tee-shirt pour aller avec !

10 : plus habile, tu meurs !

11 : SIIIIII !!

12 : beuha ha ha pas la peine de lutter, tu es dans une fic LEMON !

13 : clavier noyé sous la bave ! help !

14 : oui, c'est un barbarisme, alors si vous êtes aussi sensible que le correcteur d'orthographe, remplacez par « exceptionnellement ».

15 : bonne idée : on attache qui ?

16 : pas grave, il va vite te l'élargir, et pas que l'esprit ! heu, Ok, ça c'est crade ! Mais c'est quand même ce qu'il va se passer.

17 : ben, ouais, c'est pas le cas ?

18 : et voilà où ça mène ! Remarque, moi j'aimerais bien faire des bêtises avec le colonel !

19 : NON ! cri de détresse des dossiers qui tombent par terre.

20 : HAAAAAAAA : hurlement de la table !

21 : c'est ça, à force de faire des lemon n'importe où !

22 : ben voyons !

23 : ça sèche vite !

24 : Bon, d'accord, y'a que lui qui s'y attendait pas, en fait. Pour tous les lecteurs, c'était clair dès le début.


	2. Séquelle

Base : Full Metal Alchimist

Genre : OS yaoi &lemon PWP entièrement assumé ! (on est fier de pas savoir écrire d'histoire !) Viol ? Les avis sont partagés Jimi dit que oui, Loli que non : qu'en pensez-vous ?

Pairing : RoyxEd

Disclaimer : D'accord, d'accord, c'est Hiromu Arakawa qui les a créé, mais sans nous ils prendraient jamais leur pied, ça vaut bien une petite récompense quand même !

Note : séquelle de la fin provisoire Pour répondre à la question toute bête de : et finalement, les dossiers, il les a fait ou pas ?

**N'oublions pas les dossiers…**

Le lieutenant Hawkeye scruta les dossiers que le colonel venait de lui rendre avec suspicion.

- Bien, je ne trouve rien à redire.

Un sourire insupportable de vanité orna les lèvres de son supérieur un instant.

- J'ai travaillé toute la nuit pour les finir, et il me semble que je n'ai rien à rendre pour aujourd'hui.

- ALors vous allez pouvoir vous occuper de tous les autres dossiers qui attendent depuis un mois.

Devant l'air déconfit du Mustang, la jeune femme prit un air glacial.

- Vous feriez bien de vous y mettre rapidement. Je repasserai d'ici une heure. A propos, il y a là le Fulmetal Edward Elric qui demande à vous voir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

- Il ne me l'a pas dit.

- Mouais…

- De toute façon, il arrive.

Une fois le lieutenant sorti, Roy se fendit d'un large sourire de prédateur.

_Il y prend goût, on dirait ! Bon, faut dire que moi aussi. A moins qu'il ne vienne juste me casser la figure. _

Par précaution, Mustang rajusta ses gants blancs ornés d'un cercle de transmutation.

On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Edward entra sans frapper, et prit bien le temps de refermer la porte derrière lui avec soin. Mustang nota que son bras droit manquait toujours. Il les vrai que les communications n'avaient été rétablies qu'à l'aube. A cette pensée il ricana intérieurement, sa mécanicienne n'arriverait pas de sitôt, encore quelques jours à jouer à la nounou.

- Tu cherches quelque chose, Fullmetal ?

Ironisa Mustang, sachant pertinemment ce que le garçon avait oublié la veille.

Celui-ci se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain, et en ressorti visiblement furieux.

- Où est-il ?

Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

- Mais de quoi veux-tu parler ?

Ricana le colonel qui avait soigneusement planqué le caleçon du garçon dans son placard à dossiers.

- Vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler, alors où l'avez-vous planqué ?

Mustang se contenta de sourire perversement en pensant que son fullmetal devrait prendre des cours de persuasion avec Riza Hawkeye.

Contemplant toujours le garçon fulminant, il remarque ses cheveux détachés qui pendaient dans son dos. Il repensa à l'élastique à cheveux qu'il avait gardé au poignet après le départ de son subordonné.

Soupirant d'un air navré, il le fit glisser le long de sa main, pour l'agiter sous les yeux d'Ed.

- Tu as oublié ça, hier, remarque, c'est moins grave que si c'avait été ton caleçon, non ?

Comme espéré, Ed tourna au rouge pivoine.

Roy en profita pour se lever et se faufiler derrière le garçon, tout en tirant le verrou de la porte au passage. Et, se penchant, sur lui, il commença à lisser ses cheveux, répétant les gestes de la nuit.

- Tu aimes quand je te recoiffe, apparemment.

Seul un frissonnent d'impatience lui répondit.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Alphonse attendait son grand frère tout en discutant avec Havoc, toujours la cigarette à la lèvre. Ils le virent arriver, complètement débraillé, les cheveux en bataille et les joues écarlates.

- Vous vous êtes encore disputé ? Avança Al, l'air désespéré.

- Ouais, il me devait une revanche ! Je l'ai explosé !

Havoc leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne comprendrait jamais le plaisir que vous prenez à vous crier dessus.

- Beaucoup… lâcha Ed dans un murmure inaudible. Vraiment beaucoup…

**FIN (cette fois, c'est la bonne)**

Et voilà, le point final à nos sinistres agissements dans FMA.

En fait, on pensait faire du Ed/Al jusqu'à plus soif, mais Jimi a une grande réticence en ce qui concerne l'inceste... donc, si quelqu'un connaît des arguments percutants pour le faire céder, lâchez-vous !!


End file.
